


Hyung, Do You Remember Hapjeong?

by Woonie_Ongniel



Category: OngNiel - Fandom, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Kang Daniel Being an Idiot, M/M, Ong Seongwoo Being an Idiot, Ongniel, Subways, little angst, ongnielisscience, ongnielweek, subwaydate, two cowards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woonie_Ongniel/pseuds/Woonie_Ongniel
Summary: Kang Daniel and Ong SeongWu are too idiots and two cowards. They have been in love since produce days, but are too afraid to come around. Will they come around? Will some special place make them open up?This story happens exactly one year after the subway date.





	Hyung, Do You Remember Hapjeong?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi fellow scientists! Ongniel week is finally here! \O/ and I'm so happy about it!!!
> 
> I didn't have a beta reader or had the time to find one. So feel free to tell me if there is grammar errors or misspelled words! I don't know if all the events are 100% real, but I know that 80% are. 
> 
> I really hope that you enjoy this story!

**_ Hyung, Do You Remember  Hapjeong ? _ **

 

That money makers finally let us have a day off today for proper rest and for us to be very well for tomorrow. We have been practicing day and night for the upcoming crazy scheduled World Tour that will start with a three-day concert here in Seoul. I'm very excited, because we are going to show our new unit songs live for the first time. We worked really hard for these specials tracks and I'm really excited to see the fans reactions to our songs. 

But today I'm really excited, but for other reasons and really happy for this day off. I should be resting or sleeping to be very well rested for tomorrow. Jisung hyung, has been calling me and sending messages, but I don't give a fuck. How could I?! How could I do that today?! No... not today. I'm too excited for that. So, instead, here I am in the subway with a hoodie and a mask on my face, praying and hopefully no one will recognize me. Is just... I couldn't this day... it's such a special day for me... for us... or so I thought... 

Like always he is away, even before I wake up. Today I woke up early to see if he would say or do something, but I only find an empty bed. I know that he has been with is mind away because of that Fantagio crisis, but I know that is not only that. Lately he has been so distant with me. I don't know why or even when it started, but he spent a little time here in our dorm. He usually is on the other floor with the other members or going out with some of the members. 

I wonder how he could have forgotten this such special day, even our fans are celebrating this date. They even put an advertising in that exact place that we have been last year. Yes, I saw that! Our fans may think that I don't see the things that they post on all SNS, but I do. He does too. I know that he sees too. The requests for selcas with him, for the skinship with him, etc, and I really want to do it. I have a lot of selcas with him in my phone, actually he is the person that I have the more selcas taken. But, lately with him being like that, I don't have the guts to do it and I don't know if he will like it.  

I miss the skinship too or the way we were inseparable. I really miss that good old days when we really were "OngNiel", even our fans and those anti suckers are question us. If we still are the same. I wish to tell them that we still are, but it isn't true and I would love to know why...aish... we still do some interaction on variety programs or in fan meetings, but it's not the same.  

To tell you the truth, I'm in love with him and I have been since the produce days. I... just didn't have the courage to tell him, because I was and still am afraid of losing his friendship. We had been through so much together during produce days and became so close during the show, that I didn't want jeopardized what we had. So, when we had our "date" escapades I was so truly happy and this one was the most fun of them. I remember this day so well. First he took me to the Japanese Ramen in Nonhyun Dog to meet his friends, it's when they showed me his dark past has part-timer modeling. Than, on the next day,  we decided to go by subway, we wanted to go shopping and to Hapjeong Stn to see my advertising and than we went to that beef restaurant to have lunch. It was such a wonderful time. When we arrived there, we kind of get lost and then we had to ask some of the fans that had found us there where was the ad. When we arrived there Seongwu hyung was the first one to take a picture, he even put a finger in my nose…and that…was hilarious! Jinjja! Than he take some pictures of me in front of my ad. We thanked the fans that helped us and we start running away and laughing so hard. I wanted to confess my feelings on the restaurant, but the coward inside me take the best way… 

 

* * *

 

  _(1 hour early, in another place)_

 

I was taking a walk in a park with Minhyun and Songwoon enjoying the good weather bedore whe start that chaotic schedules that we will have. But, I'm feeling so uneasy today. Like something is missing and my heart is in some kind of pain. I know that in some way they wanted to distract me from the crisis that my company is having. But this feeling is not because of that issue. Then, we received the call from our sweet leader. He wanted to lunch together with all of the members. When we arrived there, only the young ones and him weren’t there, but Jisung said that they will arrive soon.  

I was some how happy, because even from afar I could still see him. I could still that cute bunny smile…could see that big puppy. Yap, you guessed right! I'm in love with him! I don't know when it started to be more than friendship, but the truth is that I'm really in love with him. But, like the coward I am, instead of confessing my feelings I have been pushing him away. It's sad and it hurts a lot, but I am afraid that he will reject me if he finds out my true feelings for him. Even in variety shows, although some fans asking us to do something together, I don't do much and he stopped too. We still have our moments, but it's not the same. Even in SNS they post the requests and wishes, but I can't do it. And that’s why I stopped to go search for a while, the only thing that I still do is to replay and post stuff in Fancafe. I'm such a coward! I'm so coward that I wanted to be in the same unit with him, but the fear didn't let me choose him, so I ended up choosing Minhyun… 

The noise of someone entering in our private room (we are going to eat here to have some privacy and so we can enjoy our time together without worries and be our selfs and not idols) wakes me from my stupor or you can call it daydreaming… thank god no one has noted, that I was away… It's the rest of the members minus one, HIM. He didn’t came with them. Why? Why didn't he came? Maybe…those he have a individual schedule today? Why I don’t know?! Ah…because I'm the stupid that runs away! 

\- _Aish, where is that kid..._ \- Jisung said - … _he must be sleeping, because did not notice that I called him and didn't replay any my messages. He was so tired last night when we left practice... Jihoon-ie was Daniel still asleep?_

\- _No, Niel hyung wasn't even in his room. I thought that he was sleeping too, we know how he is when it comes to sleep. But, when I went to is room he had already gone._ \- Jihoon replayed.

I start to wonder where he could possibly be. What he could possibly had to do, that he did not even come to lunch with us. Then Jisung looks at me and says: - _Yah! Seongwu-ah! Do you know where that kid went? He didn't say anything to you?_

\- _No, he didn't say anything to me. Last night when we arrived to our dorm we were so tired that we fall asleep right away and today I left the dorm before he was still sleeping._

\- _Why is that doesn't even surprise me!_ \- Jisung replied me with such a sad and inquisitor look, that if I could find or dig a hole, I would hide myself there forever. It seems like he knows something, but what could be...

\- _Niel hyung said that he had to go to some place._ \- Jinyoung suddenly says – _I was in the living room when Niel hyung left his room. He said that he had to go to some special place today. He was so happy and excited about it, but at the same time his eyes were very sad..._

Some place? Special place? What special place? Where did he go? It...it can't be, can?...that's why I was feeling that something was off today. My eyes open in shock with the realization. I open my phone and the first thing that I check is Twitter, and... wow! the fans even put a new advertising of us to celebrate this day! Daebak! A celebration for a whole week! Heol! How can I be so stupid! Jinjja! What have I done! It's May 31th! Fuck! Last year we went there, to Hapjeong Stn to see his advertising that fans put there to support him in Produce 101. I remember so well. It was such a fun date, we were so happy and excited. Yes, I said date, because to me it was a really date. I was going to confess to him on that day, but like always I am a coward and didn't had the courage to do it. I didn't want to lose him and his friendship. So, the fear takes the best way... 

I suddenly get up, making a lot of noise with the chair. The members are looking at me with shock and with some curiosity. Then I say to them: - _I have to go now_ – Jisung looks at me with a compressive and encouraging smile, saying with is eyes just go, you pabo! 

Fuck! I jeongmal jinjja daebak real heol wanjeon fucked up this time! I hope I can get there in time! I hope it's not too late! This time I will not look back... I will not let the fear get in my way... 

 

* * *

 

 

_(Back to Daniel)_

 

I'm finally here. I'm finally at Hapjeong Stn and I have to say Daebak! This Ongniel fans are jinjja, jinjja Daebak. This advertising is amazing and so beautiful. It makes my heart full of happiness and love, but at the same time it makes me sad. Here I am in front of this amazing thing all alone. God... how I wish he was here with me, but he will not come... I have a little hope that I'm wrong, but I know that I'm not. I gave up a long time ago. Aish... let's leave these thoughts aside and enjoy the moment Daniel... enjoy de day by yourself... 

I'm starting to take a selca by the advertising, doing a V sign with my hand, when suddenly I hear a voice that I know so well and that always make my heart beat so fast saying: 

- _I can take your picture if you want, like the last time._ \- He says with that big smile. He is with a mask in his face, but I can see that forgotten smile with his eyes – _wow! This is amazing! I never thought that our fans would do something like this! It's so overwhelming! It's really amazing! I'm so happy! Come on, give me your phone Niel-ie!_

With still a shocked face I give him my phone. He smiles again. That big smile, that I love so much and wanted to make him smile like that every day. 

\- _Come on, Niel-ie! You have to smile or aren't you happy with this gift from our fans?_ - Seongwu ask me with such an amused voice – _Hurry up! In no time they will find out that we are here and it's going to be a real madness here._

I still can't find my words to answer his question. I'm so happy right now that I can't even talk and somehow tears of joy, are forming in my eyes. So, I decided to just comply and to my signature pose and put a real big smile in my face, that my eyes are almost closed. After I take the picture he gives me back my phone and it says that it's his turn, so he places himself next to the ad. I take his picture. What he says next shocked me again: 

\- _Let's take a few together now and let's share one in Fancafe as an appreciation for what our fans did and because we to deserve to celebrate our day today. What do you think?_ \- He then chuckles – _What's wrong Niel-ie? Lost your voice?_

\- _Ahmmm....hmmm. No, I'm fine hyung! I'm truly fine and I'm more than okay with that. I agree with you, jinjja!_ \- I finally manage to say smiling so wide. - _Let's do it, hyung and then let's go have lunch in the same restaurant that we went last year._  

\- _Ah, Niel-ie I was thinking the same thing. Let's hurry then!_ \- He tells me without leaving his beautiful smile. 

After a few selcas with some cute and crazy poses we start to hear some girls screaming " _Ongniel_ " or " _it's them, it's real Ongniel_ " or " _they came, they really came_ " and like a déjà vu we bow in appreciation and we started running and laughing hard like last year until we arrived at a safe place away from our crazy fans. And, here we are in the same Beef restaurant that we had been last year. We are in a private place of the restaurant to have some privacy and to talk without worries that someone will listen our conversation. I was going to start talking when He looks me in the eyes very serious and says: 

- _I'm sorry Niel-ie. I'm really sorry. Can you please forgive me?_ \- I open my mouth to say something when he says – _Don't! Let me finished before I lose my courage again!_ \- with my silent reply he sees as a sign to continue, and so he does – _I have been a complete and absolute idiot. I thought that pushing you away was the best to not get hurt or to not lose your friendship. You are so important to me Niel-ie. One of the most important persons in my life, and I was so afraid of losing you, that I've been a coward for so long. I didn't even realize that I was losing you anyway by pushing away, by being so distant... but I can't do that anymore, it hurts to much being away from you. Not being with you every single day..._

Tears are falling down from his pretty face now and I'm so overwhelmed and in shock that I don't realize that I'm crying too. What is he trying to say? Does he love me? Does he love me too? 

\- _Yes! You are right Kang Daniel! I do love you! I love you so much! I have been in love with you for a very long time!_ \- Before I could put in words my thoughts he answers me looking straight in my eyes. 

\- _I love you too Ong SeongWu! I love you so much too! I have been in love with you for so long too!_ \- I say with the biggest smile that I have. I couldn't be happier. And couldn't wait to arrive to our dorm to show him how much I am in love with him. 

 

For now, they only could keep that in love smile in their faces and from time to time they would hold their hands and whisper sweet things. Yes, this was definitely their best day. Their happier day! Their best date! 

 


End file.
